The behavioral components of personal causation, values, goals, interests, roles, habits, and skills were evaluated in 30 psychiatric patients. Data analysis supported the postulates that organizational status is associated with adaptive functioning as opposed to pathology, that organizational status was a better indicator of adaptive level of functioning than diagnoses or symptomatology, that the components dynamically interact, and that evaluation of each component yields more useful information for the occupational therapist than traditional indicators such as diagnoses and symptoms.